My Love My Destiny
by Cul Ah
Summary: Kau adalah takdir ku, dan aku percaya akan itu / KyuMin/ Don't like my couple..just DON'T READ


**MY LOVE MY DESTINY**

DRABBLE "Oneshoot"

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Genre : Romantic  
Rated : T  
Desclaimer : aku berharap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, kalo FF ini jelas milik saya…MUTLAK  
Summary : Kau adalah takdir ku, dan aku yakin akan itu.

WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS

Author : Lian Cul Ah

.

.

**The world is a lonely castle  
Mutually seeking  
On that day the bugle horns that announce love**

I here and you on the opposite shore, searching  
Days and nights flow away from us

In this sea of people I stretch out my hand to you  
The courage that makes me want me catch hold of destiny  
Love is a rugged road and I finally can hug to You

Meeting your string of Destiny, that split  
second where I experienced real love  
This strings of Destiny of two people,  
two road to the same end point  
other sights leave on memories  
You are my most beautiful April Day  
Every fragment of memories  
Made into the bookmarks of Love

**(SUJU-M "DESTINY")**

.

.  
KyuMin side

Disaat semua orang memilih untuk mencintai orang yang begitu sempurna baginya, akupun melakukan hal yang sama. Mencintai orang yang begitu sempurna, bagi ku dia sangat sempurna, tak ada hal yang cacat sedikit pun dari dirinya dimata ku. Aku tahu ini begitu aneh, tapi aku tak ingin peduli, tak ingin mendengar apa yang orang katakan, tak mau terpengaruh dengan ucapan orang lain.

Aku mencintainya, hanya itu, itu yang kurasakan. Aku mencintai nya dan itu yang aku yakini tak akan berubah dari hati ku sampai kapan pun. Aku bertahan karena aku yakin dia pun mencintai ku sebesar rasa cinta ku padanya, tak perlu ia ungkapkan, aku sudah tahu dia juga mencintai ku.

Bukan karena salah atau benar namun ini sebuah keyakinan. Keyakinan ku dan keyakinan dia. Keyakinan akan perasaan yang kami rasakan, yang ingin kami jalani, dan yang akan kami abadikan dalam hati kami. Selamanya.

Bukan kamu ataupun mereka yang memutuskan apa aku dengannya bisa bersama, ini masalah hati kami dan keyakinan kami. Pada akhirnya kini aku menyadari bahwa aku dan dia dipertemukan oleh sebuah takdir dan nantinya kami akan bersama juga karena takdir. Bukan untuk mendahului apa kata takdir kami, namun aku yakin semua yang menjadi pengharapan kami akan membawa ku dan dia menuju sebuah takdir yang indah.

.

.  
"Sungmin-ah...palli ieronna" Tangan halus ini mengusap pipi chubby itu dengan lembut, tapi hanya ditanggapi lenguhan dari sang namja manis yang masih asik bergumul dengan selimut pinknya, sungguh ia tak ingin bangun cepat hari ini.

"Bangunlah hyung" bisik pemilik tangan yang masih setia membelai pipi namja yang masih memeluk boneka bunnynya, Kyuhyun, namja yang tengah membangunkan Sungmin kekasihnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat betapa kekasihnya itu benar-benar tak mau bangun.

Kyuhyun masih setia menatap wajah sang kekasih yang masih begitu damai dalam tidurnya, jari panjangnya masih membelai pipi kenyal itu, wajahnya ia dekatkan, bahkan sangat dekat dengan wajah Sungmin, oh betapa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun duduk diranjang milik Sungmin lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping kekasihnya itu, dengan reflek Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi tempat pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring disampingnya lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya pada badan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun tapi tak ditanggapi oleh Sungmin, Sungmin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Merasa tak ditanggapi akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut memeluk Sungmin dan membawa kekasihnya itu semakin mendekap tubuhnya.

Dengan sangat pelan Kyuhyun mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu sembari mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin, memberikan kehangatan pada kekasihnya itu serta menyalurkan ungkapan cintanya dengan lagu kesukaan Sungmin "Because Of Love".

"Hangat" ucap Sungmin pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggerak-gerakan kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun sehingga memberikan sensasi geli pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menggoda ku Chagi" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan menyanyi nya, namun Sungmin tak juga menanggapinya, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya sedikit menundukan kepalanya lalu menempelkan bibrinya tepat di kening Sungmin, cukup lama Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Saranghae"

"Naddo Saranghae" dengan cepat Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu menatap mata kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Harus seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin lalu mengusapkan hidung mereka.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi Kyunnie" ucap Sungmin manja yang langsung kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hhhmmm…apa tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Hanya Sukira, kau?" Sungmin balik bertanya, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Setelah itu hanya keningan yang tercipta, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin seakan enggan mengucapkan kata-kata, mereka menikmati dalam dekapan satu sama lain. Begitu hangat, begitu tenang, dan begitu nyaman. Tak perlu dengan ungkapan berlebihan, tak perlu dengan tingkah romantis, cukup saling memeluk untuk mereka menyalurkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Merasa menjadi orang beruntung karena mereka saling memiliki, baik tubuh dan hati mereka, seakan mereka satu. Saling menyerahkan satu sama lain karena sebuah kepercayaan, kepercayaan membawa mereka menjadi tak memandang apa yang menjadi kekurangan atau kelebihan satu sama lain. Cinta, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan cinta mereka menjadi dasar dalam segala hal yang mereka lakukan bersama.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana hubungan yang tengah mereka bangun dan jalani bersama, namun bukankah cinta selalu percaya akan adanya mukjizat? Dan hal itulah yang diyakini oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyu….." Akhirnya Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hmmm…."

"Sudah lama sekali kau tak memelukku seperti ini" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya, membuat Sungmin benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Jinjja? Bukankah hampir setiap harinya aku selalu memeluk mu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Sungmin, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju pada perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Memang,hanya saja pelukan hangat seperti ini jarang sekali"

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa memeluk mu lebih hangat dari ini setiap hari" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit memincingkan matanya sebelah kanan dan terlihat jelas smirk khasnya terlukis didibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu mengambil bantal kecil disampingnya dan memukulkan pada kepala Kyuhyun.

"Dasar pervert" dengus Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak.

Melihat Sungmin yang semakin terlihat menekuk wajahnya, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau milik ku Lee Sungmin, kau hanya milik ku" ucapan yang seringkali terdengar egois, namun cukup menyenangkan bagi Sungmin, bukankah hal itu memperlihatkan betapa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, jadi tidak alasan bagi Sungmin menolak ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hanya untuk memastikan saja"

Sungmin mengangguk senang, entahlah..namun Sungmin benar-benar senang saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah milik Kyuhyun. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan saat seseorang yang mencintai mu mengatakan kau adalah miliknya, bukankah itu menggambarkan betapa orang itu sangat mencintai mu dan tak ingin membagi dirimu dengan orang lain, tak seorangpun.

"Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu untuk ku lagi…lagu kita"rajuk Sungmin manja, aishh Sungmin benar-benar sangat senang bisa bersikap manja seperti itu pada Kyuhyun, mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa bersikap manja seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jangan Believe" sela Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menarik nafasnya untuk mulai bernyanyi, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungminnya memang terkadang meminta Kyuhyun untuk bernyanyi lagu Super Junior dan biasanya Sungmin akan sangat suka jika Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu Believe, lagu favorite Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa sekarang malah meminta yang lain?

"Apa saja…bukankah lagu kita semua bagus"ucap Sungmin terkekeh, sedikit Sombong diantara member Super Junior tak masalahkan? Kyuhyun sebentar terlihat sedang berfikir, lalu ia mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

SUJU M

"Kyu…..apa kau percaya takdir?" Tanya Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, semburat rasa khawatir terlukis diwajah Sungmin

"Sangat percaya" jawaban Kyuhyun yang penuh keyakinan membuat Sungmin menyamakan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu sangat percaya dengan takdir?"

"Bukankah saat ini kau berada dalam pelukan ku karena takdir"

"eoh?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Bertemu dengan mu, sekamar dengan mu, menjadi kekasih mu, dan sekarang bisa memeluk mu seperti yang ada terjadi diantara kita, bukankah semua nya karena takdir? Kau bisa memikirkannya dengan mulai mengingat apa yang pernah kita alami bersama hingga kita bisa seperti ini sekarang" Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya dikening Sungmin membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seakan mengingatkan segala yang pernah mereka alami yang membuat mereka seperti sekarang.

"Pertemuan pertama kita, itulah awal dari takdir kita" ucap Kyuhyun.

**Flash back on**

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu terdiam, mereka memandang satu sosok namja tinggi dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara kaget, tidak suka, malas, tidak peduli, yah seperti itulah tanggapan semua member Super Junior kala mereka harus menerima member baru, tak terkecuali dengan Sungmin, ia hanya memandang acuh pada namja tinggi itu, namun betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat ia mencoba memandang namja itu, ternyata namja itu juga tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam, seakan menuntut dan mengintimidasi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Bangapsumnida" ucap namja tinggi berambut ikal coklat itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok didepannya, Sungmin.

**Flash back of**

"Tapi saat itu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada mu" Sungut Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatkan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau pikir aku sudah menyukai mu? Tidak Lee Sungmin…aaakkhhh…sakit" Kyuhyun mengusap pinggangnya yang baru saja sukses di berikan hadiah oleh Sungmin sebuah cubitan yang pastinya akan membuat pinggang Kyuhyun menjadi biru.

"Lalu apa maksud mu, bahwa itu menjadi awal dari takdir kita" lanjut Sungmin.

"Tentu saja itu awal takdir kita, dengan pertemuan itu maka kita mengenal, meskipun harus ku akui kau terlihat sangat membenci ku saat itu, tapi tidak kah kau sadar hyung, pada saat itulah secara tak sadar aku dan kau memiliki perasaan aneh yang kita sekarang, bisa kurasakan saat bagaimana kau membalas tatapan ku saat itu"

"Ish...kau terlalu percaya diri" ejek Sungmin sambil memberikan tatapan heran pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, Menghembuskan nafasnya tepat diwajah Sungmin, lalu mulai memagut bibir merah itu, Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, mencoba mendalami bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun pada nya. Ciuman yang lembut, sarat makna, dan tanpa nafsu, menjadi sangat nikmat saat keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama besar.

"Kau adalah takdir ku Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit menggeliat karena geli saat nafas panas Kyuhyun berhembus ditelinganya.

"Dan kau adalah takdir ku Cho Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin berbisik pada Kyuhyun , dan dengan cepat Sungmin kembali menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun.

Semua hal yang terjadi pada hidup itu adalah takdir. Kadang takdir itu terasa sangat jahat, namun kadang takdir itu terlampau baik, tinggal bagaimana seseorang itu memaknai sebuah takdir yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih memaknai takdir yang terjadi pada mereka adalah sesuatu yang yang Indah dan baik, takdir mempertemukan dan menyatukan mereka, dan berharap agar takdir terus berpihak pada mereka.

**END**

Hasil dari nge-gaje ini XDD

OKHAE..Gomawo udah mau baca ^^


End file.
